homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
WINTER-BALL-Idle-Festivities
CAT: Aaisha is standing near the front of the room, hands clasped behind her back and watching her guests. CCC: He strides into the room once more, heels announcing his arrival, hem of his dress billowing. CAG: Eribus is once again on the sidelines, thumbing through his small book and occasionally writing something down, only looking up at the arrival of Nyarla, sighing. CTT: Heliux is... still in the outfit from before, and is probably standing by/raiding the snack table.To say the least though, he looks content that Nyarla ACTUALLY went through with his promise. Props to nyarla for keeping to his word. CAG: Eribus turns to see Heliux and uncaptchalogs his book, and uncaptchalogging a medium sized gift in a very simple ochre wrapping, walking over to Heliux with a slight smile on his face. CAG: "Hey Heliux, been waiting to find you to give you your gift... You left while I gave most of mine away" CTT: He looks up from a time failed attempt to sneak some more food to look at Eribus, and... He looks suprised. "I... Oh. Thanks, I wouldn't have assumed you got me anything." CAG: "Heliux, your on my team and my friend, you thought I wouldn't get you something? Heliux, you have to think more highly of me" He chuckles and hands the box to Heliux. CTT: He smiles, taking the box and unwrapping it. Ochre isnt the hardest color to come by, but it's the small details that count. While unwrapping it, he mutters "I also owe you a present, but lets wait 'til our team is back on my land, alright? Theres something I wanna try beforehand..." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG walks away from the dance floor... He had spent some time on the dance floor with Libby... -- CAG: As Heliux unwraps the box it is found to be another slightly smaller box inside the original box, this one wrapped in a deep black with gold stars. CAT: She turns her head at the sight of heels and giggles smiling in Nyarla's direction. CTT: Already he likes the gift. The box itself is nice, and is kind of a reverse pattern of the horrible horrible suit he started off wearing. In any case, he opens the smaller box. Golden Stars... Heliux is a space player... bets are he's gonna like it no matter what. CAG: Inside this smaller box is a pair of gauntlets, made from bone and a dark steel. They are well articulated and incredibly sturdy. The inside of them is padded with the same deep fabric of Eribus's tapestries. CTT: ... He equips these instantly. Who CARES if this is a formal event, these are AWESOME. Can he just have these as his normal hands forever? Because oh my gosh he is so clearly happy with this. CCC: He notices the giggling, seeing his matesprit. He wastes no time striding over to her. All this striding around may be reminiscant of a runway model. Because it is. He is the runway model. CAG: Eribus smiles as Heliux puts them on. "Hey, it looks like you like them... Took me a bit of time to scrap together all the bone chunks I had" -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG walks over to Heliux... Taking note that he and Mr Moirai keep running into each other while the gifts are being given... -- CAT: Aaisha raises a hand over her mouth she's still giggling as Nyarla comes over. "Well you look like you're having fun." CGG: "Hello. Mr. Heliux.... And. Again. Mr. Moirai.... Feels. Like. Only. A. Few. Are. Actively. Giving. Out. The. Gifts. At. This. Point...." CTT: "At this point I'm not going to question the sources of the bone chunks because this is so COOL!" He's just examining the gauntlets over and over. He's not to the point where he could have "stars in his eyes" literally, but still. "Thank you so much." He then glances at Serios. CTT: "Ah... yeah. I'm hoping I can teleport gifts to people later. I need to experiment with alchemiter-things when it comes to some gifts, still... heh..." He's still smiling, but looks kinda guilty now. CAG: "Oh, hello Serios... And that feels like a trend, but its not bad" CGG: "Ah. I. Did. Not. Mean. To. Suggest. Something. Like. That.... I. Just. Meant. Only. A. Few. Are. Doing. The. Gifts. Now. Rather. Than. Later...." CAG: "Well... Perhaps.. But who says we have to wait to see the joy in our companion's faces?" CGG: "Completely. True...." CGG: "In. Any. Case.... Mr. Heliux. A. Gift. For. You...." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG offers Heliux a box... -- CTT: He looks SO sheepish right now. He takes the box and opens it. MAN he really needs to teleport cool things to everyone. ... Carefully of course, especially if the thing in question being teleported is a weapon or heavy, but still. CGG: In the box was a book about troll explorers... CAT: "Nyarla have you seen Lorrea?" CGG: "It. Is. Not. Anything. In. Regards. To. Portals. But. I. Think. A. Sense. Of. Travel. From. Other. Troll'S. Perspectives. May. Aid. In. Your. Understanding. Of. Space...." CCC: He gives a wry smile as he reaches Aaisha. "Fun...I'm not so sure, honestly. The dress is wonderful though!" He gives a twirl. "I haven't seen Lorrea since she want to go have sloppy makeouts with Ari." CAT: She laughs again. "You should try swimming in them, they flow so lovely. Mmm.." CTT: He blinks, carefully flipping through some pages. Troll explorers... Heh. He smiles. This hits close to home. "Thanks, Serios. Space stuff aside, I think I'm gonna like this book a lot. I know I'm going to read it through a lot, at least." CAT: "I wonder if I should find her..." CGG: "I. Am. Glad. That. You. Believe. You. Will. Enjoy. It...." CCC: He scoffs. "They'll be fine. Just another happy couple." CTT: He capchas the book, still smiling. Well this all VERY nice. "I think I have an idea of what I owe you, but again: I gotta get to an alchemiter. This aside... How's the party been for you, Serios?" CAT: "It's not Ari I'm worried," she replies with a sigh, "It's Lorrea. Cara was unexpected and then what's happened with Scarlet..." CGG: "It. Was. Been. Well. For. The. Most. Part.... Especially. The. Moments. I. Have. Been. Spending. With. Miss. Libby...." CCC: "Well, if you'll go to her, probably better sooner than later. Things will only keep getting worse." CCC: He may seem a tad dismissive CAT: "I'll go find her in a moment," her voice is quiet and she gives Nyarla a look. "Hooowever, I think it's time to start handing out my gifts. Would you like yours?" CTT: He nods. Fair enough, getting to spend time with ones matesprit is always nice. "I was expecting something worse to happen, considering the... company we have." CGG: "Yes. I. Do. Find. The. Inclusion. Of. Certain. Guests. To. Be. Rather.... Worrisome. To. Say. The. Least...." CGG: "But. It. Seems. None. Of. Them. Are. Willing. To. Do. Harm. During. This. Event.... At. Least. Direct. Harm." CCC: He nods. "Now's as good a time as any for an exchange." CAG: Eribus is rubbing at his shoulders, knowing well who Serios is talking about. CCC: "You really should get to her soon though." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks over to Eribus... -- CTT: "That's kind of a low minimum, but... Things could be worse. Yeah." He sighs. If just ONE individual wasnt here, it would make this all so much better. CGG: "I. Am. Sorry. That. I. Had. Left. You. To. That. Situation. Mr. Moirai.... But. I. Had. Thought. It. Best. To. Keep. Miss. Libby. Away. From. Scarlet. At. The. Time...." CAG: "I really wish Aaisha had not invited Scarlet and Vigil... I really wish.." CGG: "I. Know. The. Feeling.... Between. The. Mind. Control. From. One. And. The. Death. At. The. Hands. Of. The. Other.... I. Am. Not. Quite. Fond. Of. Them. Either...." CTT: "At least theres nothing saying we have to interact with them. But yeah... All in all they tend to just surround themselves with danger." CAT: "I will, I expect it'll be some searching though," she pulls a neatly wrapped box out of her sylladex and hands it to him with a smile. CGG: "Interaction. Is. Rather. Hard. To. Avoid. When. The. Persons. Come. To. Talk. To. You.... And. It. Is. Not. That. They. Surround. Themselves. With. Danger. But. They. Themselves. Are. Danger...." CCC: He accepts the box with smile. Opening it carefully CAT: Inside the box resting in paper is a delicately embroidered fuchsia scarf. The cloth is soft, able to keep its wearer warm, and if wrapped correctly will stay comfortably cool. The embroidery is mainly at the ends of the scarf, a soft gold to match the fuchsia. Set in the middle of the package is a necklace, gold locket carved with swirling patterns. CCC: He immediately takes to wearing the scarf, grinning ear to ear as he puts it on. The locket goes on next and he's positively beaming. CCC: He offers up a small box to her, in turn. A jewelry box. CCC: "I love them, Aaisha. This is wonderful." CAT: She smiles wide at his reaction to the gift, she reaches forward and gently touches the locket, "Why don't you try opening it?" Her eyes catch on the box and she takes it gently looking it over. CAT: "Hehe I'm glad." CCC: He buzzing by now as he takes the locket off, eagerly opening it. CAT: Aaisha sighs as the locket is opened, at ease as a gentle melody starts to play, a lullaby. One side of the locket is empty, but on the other is a small painting of an oliveblood. CCC: "Okay. Wow. Aaisha, thank you. This is... this means so much to me." He closes the locket back, slipping it around around his neck and subtly wiping at his eyes. CCC: "Okay. Wow. Aaisha, thank you. This is... this means so much to me." He closes the locket back, slipping it around around his neck and subtly wiping at his eyes. CAT: "You're welcome," her voice is soft and she softly cups his face before kissing him lightly. "I'm glad you like it. And thank you for the jewelry box, it's beautiful.." CCC: "Hehe, there's something 'in' the box, you know. But I guess the boxes are what's more popular these days." CAT: "Oh! I didn't even consider," she's muttering quietly to herself as she looks the box over closer, and then opens it after a moment's thought. CCC: Inside wasp a simply necklace of white gold. At the end of said necklace, an array of diamonds in the shape of a heart surrounding a blue and pink gem, also in the shape of a heart. CCC: "I know the last thing you need is more gems so it's not the only thing I have. He produced two small booklets of sheet music. One for the Cello...and one for the guitar. CAT: Her eyes widen at the sight of the necklace and her fingers trail over the gem. She picks it up gently, putting the box away and smiling she puts it on. "It's gorgeous Nyarla I love it. CAT: When he takes out the booklets, she laughs delighted looking them over. Her smile is a little sad as she looks over the guitar booklet, but it brightens as her gaze returns to Nyarla. "What counts is who I got the gem from. Thank you for the music sheets, I'm excited to play them!" CCC: He notices the sad look. "Erm, I'm sorry if the guitar music bothers you. I'm not making fun of you or anything, I swear." CAT: "No, no it's fine. Just. The last time I played was with Cara... I wish I could've played with her again." CCC: "...oh." CCC: "I'm so sorry. I didn't meant to make you think of that." CAT: "It's okay, I'd like to think she'd want me to keep playing," Aaisha stares at the booklets for a moment, and looks up glancing at Serios before looking back at Nyarla, "And probably learn how to carry a tune." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG excuses himself from Eribus and Heliux politely... taking note that Nyarla has given his gift and hoping he did not overhear correctly about the guitar music sheets... -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG walks over to Aaisha and Nyarla... -- CCC: He chuckles nervously at what she said about learning to carry a tune. "I'm sure you can, hehe, with practice." CCC: "Oh, hey Serios! Just giving Aaisha her gifts." CAG: Eribus decides to pilfer some food, as its been a while since he's had any real nourishment. CGG: "Yes. So. I. Noticed.... I. Do. Not. Wish. To. Interupt. This. Moment. But. I. Had. Planned. To. Give. My. Own. Gift. Now. Before. Returning. Back. To. My. Matesprit...." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG eyes the guitar music sheets warily for a moment... -- CCC: He notices Serios noticing the music sheets. He smiles innocently. CAT: Her smile is secretive and amused, and there's laughter in her voice as she greets Serios. "Hello Serios. Enjoying yourself?" CGG: "Yes. Quite.... It. Has. Been. Quite. The. Event. So. Far...." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG takes a moment to take out a gift and presents it to Aaisha -- CAT: "It's been rather peaceful don't you think so?" She takes the gift gingerly, unwrapping it slowly. CGG: "I. Certainly. Hope. It. Lasts...." CCC: "Peaceful?" CCC: "Feels way too tense for me to call it that." CAT: "No one has gotten hurt yet so I'm going to call it peaceful. CGG: Inside the box... is an unassuming bottle... it just seems to be filled with water... Though it is clearly not pure water... CCC: "Feels were hurt." CCC: "Also, I punched Arty." CGG: "I. Hope. You. Appreciate. This.... It.... Is. The. Last. Of. Alternia'S. Sea. Water.... Perhaps. The. Last. Of. It'S. Seas...." CAT: "What when did you punch Arty?" Aaisha picks up the box curiously, looking inside it and freezes when Serios speaks. After a moment she lowers it, holding it with more care than she had been before. Delicately, lovingly. "Thank you Serios." CAT: She steps forward pulls him into a hug, her eyes tearing up. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG was a bit stunned at the response... -- CCC: "Eh, earlier, it waspn't my best moment." CAT: Aaisha pulls away from Serios wiping at her eyes, "I'm sorry... those seas had been my home for so long..." CAT: "And what did he say that made you punch him?" She carefully puts the box of water in her sylladex and pulls out a package, handing it to Serios. "And I have a gift for you." CGG: "I. Can. Certainly. Understand. The. Reaction.... And. Thank. You...." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG takes the gift and carefully unwraps it... -- CCC: "Nothing he said and I'd rather not say. Lorrea knows though, you can ask her." CAT: "Well okay I guess," she replied shrugging. The gift unwraps to a box with a few books on top, taped to the books in elegant handwriting is a piece of paper with "FANTASY" written on each of them. Underneath the books, the box is revealed to have a chessboard top and if Serios opens it he'll fine chess pieces carved out of coral inside. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks curiously at the paper on each one... and even more curiously at the chess board and the pieces... -- CAT: The first book has a picture of a fuchsia blooded troll on the front, standing out in the cold in front of an ancient building. The author is listed and the title is simple, Beastblade. CAT: "I thought you might like these books, they're one of my favorite series and if you'e wanting to work on strategy well," she nods to the board, "chess is a good place to go." CAT: "The titles are also really short I like that. It's simple." CGG: "I. Am. Certain. They. Will. Be. An. Interesting. Read.... But. Are. You. Sure. They. Are. Fantasy?" CAT: "Yes," she replied laughing, "Yes I'm sure Serios. There was never a family named Beastblade in our history, and the caste system is a little off in the books. The author took certain liberties, these books weren't all that popular with highbloods." CGG: "I.... Will. Keep. Such. Facts. In. Mind.... And. I. Will. Also. Seek. To. Understand. The. Game. Of. Chess.... As. It. Stands. It. Was. Brought. Up. Some. Time. Ago. In. Reference. To. Certain. Comments.... Perhaps. Understanding. The. Game. Will. Do. More. Than. Improve. My. Thoughts. On. Strategy...." CAT: "I'd be more than happy to play with you if you ever wanted to! The rules are pretty simple, we could start now if you like? Oh, if the books ever confuse you, you can come talk to me about them." CCC: "I'm still surprised that you don't play chess. You and your hatred of games." CGG: "Well. Up. Until. Recently. Most. Games. Have. Proven. To. Be. Complete. Wastes. Of. Time. Mr. Aesona.... As. For. The. Offer. To. Play. Right. Now. I. Think. I. Should. Return. To. Miss. Libby. For. Now.... But. I. Will. Take. Up. The. Offer. To. Better. Understand. The. Game...." CAT: "Well it sounds like Nyarla plays," Aaisha looks at her matesprit curiously, "But sure, go have fun with your matesprit. And I will always disagree with you most games are fun." CCC: "I hope she's enjoying herself here. And yes, I've played since I wasp a grub." CAT: Her eyes light. "Well that I didn't know. We should have a match then!" CCC: He raises an eyebrow. "Now?" CAT: "It doesn't have to be now. But, eventually. That'd be nice." The shy smile is back on her face. CCC: "Oh no, I can do now. Happy to, even. I haven't played since before entry." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG takes note of the two and gives a slight bow... "I. Thank. You. Again. For. The. Gifts. Miss. Aaisha..." and then starts to head back to where he last saw Libby -- CAT: "And thank you Serios, for giving me a piece of my home back," she politely nods her head in his direction watching his returning before turning back to Nyarla with a grin. "Then yes. Now. I have a chess set inside if you'd like?" CCC: He grins as well. A toothy grin with all of his teeth on display. "I would like." CCC: He breaks into a fit of chuckles. "Okay, that mite've been overdoing it. My skills are probably rusty." CAT: "Hehe, well mine probably are as well but you've agreed! I haven't played in person in a while it'll feel good come on," she grabs onto his arm and starts pulling him toward the door just enough that he could still escape if he wanted to. CCC: He dare not resist, eagerly heading out of the room with her. CCC: Kyle quietly enters the room as they leave and scans it for any sign of Ari. He's relieved that there aren't many people around; he can stop trying to hide in the gardens for now. CAG: Eribus is still very much pilfering as much food as he can that has been layed out to the sides. CCC: Kyle watches Eribus for a minute before recognizing his upgraded arms and wandering over to him. IT'S_REALLY_DULL, AND_NOT_EVEN_WORTH_YOUR_TIME. yourewelcome.jpg CTA: Lorcan bolts into the room, hoping that she had finally gotten the right one. Aaisha's map had been helpful.. To an extent. But she was finally at the ball, looking harried and harrassed, but triumphant. She had found the gift for her matesprit. She takes a moment to smooth her dress and hair before inhaling deeply and then walks into view. CAG: Eribus has been writing in a small journal, eating horderves before spotting Lorcan bolt into the room, recaptchalogging the journal and making his way to her. CAG: "Lorcan? Its uh, you um.. You look... You look absolutely stunning..." CTA: She spots Eribus and, despite the purple flush of exertion on her, she smiles brightly. Just the troll she needs to see! "Of course it's me, Eribus!" CTA: Her face turns even more purple, if that was possible. "Thank you... And you look very handsome." CAG: Eribus smooths out his jacquard vest. "O-oh, thank you.. I wanted to only wear the best for you" CTA: "Anything you wear is the best for me, silly." She uncaptchalogues her gift to him, a pile of bones in a box that she had commandeered from somewhere in Aaisha's hive. "I know it's not much, but... Happy Twelfth Perigee's Eve, Eribus." CAG: "Lorcan.. Oh wow..." He takes the box and looks at the bones, turning a few over before captchalogging the box and moving to hug Lorcan. "Thank you, this is wonderful" CTA: She wraps her arms around him and nestles her head against his shoulder. "I'm glad you like it." CAG: "H-here, I have something for you..." He breaks from the hug and uncaptchalogs a slim purple box tied with a black ribbon and hands it to Lorcan. "This is for you, and I uh, I hope you like it... Happy Twelfth Perigee's Eve as well" CTA: She takes it and holds it gingerly in her hands. "Oh dear." Lorcan unties the ribbon and opens the box. CAG: Inside the box is a small olive scrapbook with a small clasp made of bone. Upon closer inspection the book is actually covered with the remains of Eribus's shirt.. The first few pages are filled with the first pictures they had seen of each other, especially Eribus in all his blush, with meaningful writing under each photo in a deep olive ink. A few photos are pictures taken of Eribus and Lorcan togeth sitting together. A few more things are filling the pages, but the majority of the book is remained blank. CTA: Her eyes water a little and she holds the scrapbook close to her chest. Her face is still very purple but she looks happy. "Oh Eribus!" She captchalogues the scrapbook and throws her arms around him again. CAG: "I-I'm happy you like it... It took me a bit to get all of it ready, I just hope it hit your expectations" He holds Lorcan close, letting his arms wrap lightly around her. CTA: "I love it!" CAG: "You know, I presume I still owe you a dance... Now that you are here for such" CTA: "You do." She smiles and kisses him gently on the cheek. CAG: He blushes, before returning a quick kiss to Lorcan and moving into an ballroom dance stance. CTA: She places her hand in his and places her other on his shoulder. "Please tell me you know how to dance?" CAG: "Do you want the truth? Or a bit of a half-lie?" Smirk on his face, still with a deep blush. CTA: " CTA: "Let's just go with no you don't and this is going to be funny." She smiles and giggles a little. CAG: "Oh come now, have some confidence that I know just a little... I mean, I've read how to in books..." CTA: She turns her eyes to her matesprit and levels a stare at him. "Reading and doing are two different things, Eribus." CAG: "Well I will admit I did a smidge of dancing before your arrival, I wasn't terrible, but a couple of stepped on feet is all" CTA: "I'll take it." CAG: "Well, I'll be a bit more careful of treading on your feet" CTA: "I think I'll be able to take it. I'm a tough purple." CAG: "You're tough, but still my matesprit.. I want to avoid it if I can either way.." Eribus starts to lead Lorcan into a slow waltz, holding her close. CTA: She lets him lead, enjoying the feeling of being held close. This was something she could get used to. AND THIS IS WHEN SANNTA SHOWED UP, BECAUSE FUCK YOUR SHIPS. Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla Category:Eribus Category:Heliux Category:Serios Category:Kyle Category:Lorcan